Tokyo Ghoul :REimagining
by BloodyWinterSnow
Summary: Kaneki's path to take revenge against arima kishou for the killing of his mother was stopped by the kind old ghoul we all know and his certain blue haired employee. But how will he fight his hunger? or worse, Aogiri Tree? Natural one eyed ghoul Kaneki.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

11th Wards, Tokyo

In the middle of a street a white haired young man, in the middle of his 18th, was thinking very hard as he sniffing and walking around muttering "hamburger, steak, salad, pudding, cupcake, sausage, chicken"

He wore a simple black pants and a long-sleeved black shirt that was hidden by his brown coat. Complimenting his clothes was black boots and a white glove that hid scars that cover his hands. His face can't be seen as it was covered by a medical eyepatch that cover his left eye and simple white mask that cover his mouth, overall it gave him the appearance of sick man.

Eventually he stopped walking as he arrived at his destination, a nightclub. He arrived in front of a club and to his annoyance stopped by one of the bouncers.

"Hold on, " said the burly and fat looking man "lose the mask"

The white haired man stopped and stared , unnerving the bouncer. He removed his eyepatch, showing a normal eye underneath.

"Listen boy, unless you want some trouble I advise that you..." the bouncer never finished his sentence, however as the white haired man's left eye turned red,

A fist tore through his chest,

A mask formed on the youngster's face,

And a laugh escaped from the white mask

"I want a sandwich, but mom told me not to be picky"

* * *

"Hmm... hmm... hmm... hmm... " The white haired man was busy, his finger was digging into the flesh of his latest victim. He ate the meat greedily, enjoying the texture of the abdomen muscles that he just ripped and shoved into his mouth. He stopped, however, when he heard steps behind him.

"You have to excuse my table manners, but feel free to eat, " said the young man before going back to eating, chewing the tender flesh without care.

"Hehehe... I have to decline your offer. I am here to take you with me, Mukade (centipede)" Said the man. Now Mukade was frowning, he had hoped that it was at least an Investigator, that way he could torture him in public to gain CCG's attention.

The man behind him was big, to say at least. His hair was blond and from the hole of his hockey mask one could see his his lizard-like eyes. He wore a golden bone finger ring that enhanced his gangster-like appearance along with the with suit he had. Mukade knew this man, he was known as 13th ward Jason or Yamori. He also knew that this guy was a member of Aogiri Tree. An organization that tried to recruit him these past few weeks.

"You know, I'm being generous by inviting you to the table, and this is how you repay me" Mukade turned his head to the hockey masked guy, his smile unnerving. "I think I have to return the favor"

Four scaled tentacles appeared from his back targeting Yamori who respond in kind by unleashing his own two wider and spiky tentacles. The kagunes clashed with each other, sending dust and severed limbs into the air. Their kagunes were the same type so it was only the matter of strength before one of them break, Rinkaku was poor in defense after all.

'Ah, what a waste of good food' thought Mukade as his kagunes were still whipping around, mincing the already chopped meat even further.

"I got my order from above, I'm supposed to take you alive" Yamori cracked his middle finger while Mukade still looked at him with his bored face "but before I do, maybe I take a finger or two, an arm or two, or even a leg or two. You don't mind, do you?" Yamori showed him his pliers, showing Mukade he was serious with his 'request.'

Mukade responded in kind by wrapping his kagune around Yamori's. He pulled Yamori to him before impaling him in the stomach with his fifth Kagune, all before Yamori realized that Mukade was really beyond him in strength.

"Fuck You" Said Mukade before ripping off Yamori's right hand with his hands "You tried to take my finger or my arm or my leg right? Then retribution is only natural"

Mukade cut the index and middle finger with Yamori's pliers, tossed both the severed fingers and the pliers to Yamori and then jumped, leaving Yamori who still holding what's left of his arm.

"Give it back, " said Yamori as he was holding his severed fingers with his left arm, tears flowed from his eyes as he hold back the pain. His cry, however, was met with a silence, implying that neither Mukade nor his comrades were there.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

* * *

Writer's note for this half-assed story

Okay so this is my first fanfiction and there will be many wrong grammar,punctuality, vocabulary,missing letters and fucking grammar nazis will start spouting craps and all that shit. I'll be happy if i have beta and all that stuff but i dont have time to search for them.

So please bear with it if you want to read, if you don't want to then...Okay.

until next time(if there's anybody actually reading this)


	2. Chapter 2 : Promise and vengence

In 20th wards, a coffee shop run by a kind old man was being closed early as the employees want to enjoy the weekend. They were cleaning cups and the tables, except for Koma Enji, the senior worker.

He was watching one of those sitcoms the tv station imported from the west when suddenly it was cut by a breaking news.

"Ah man it was the good part" Enji whined.

**"Citizens of 11th ward were struck with horror and grief as one of the night club was raided by a man eating monster whom CCG told as the savage SS-classed ghoul Mukade, a ghoul who is well known for his violence. He raided the night club 45 minutes ago and ripped his victim to pieces, not leaving a witness. Mukade apparently fled the place as soon as CCG stormed the entire building, we warn the citizens of Tokyo that this murderer is still at large. This is the physical description of..."**

Yoshimura, the manager, shut down the TV. He already knew the description of Mukade, afterall his father made him promised to take care of him. A promise he hasn't yet fullfiled.

* * *

Flashback, 14 years ago

Yoshimura watch in the shadow as a white haired man, way younger than him fight his way through flock of doves. On one arm, he was holding bikaku katana, on the other he wield an MP5 filled with Q bullets. It didn't matter to him if his opponent was a ghoul or human, all who tried to kill his family shall taste the tip of his blade.

One of the investigators yelled at the man, angry at his defiance "You traitor, lower your weapon! Don't you remember that these creatures killed your family in the past?"

The man continued to parry and dodge the coming attacks, if anything, it became more ferocious "Yes, an act of taking lives is evil, but didn't we too kill in order to survive? Don't think your idealism put you above me and my family! Ideals don't justify an act of killing!" he shouted hard even though his voice was hoarse, he knew it will only shorten his life, but he couldn't help but hope that one of these guys will listen to reason

"Then what about you? You spent 10 years, killing her kind!" The investigator continue to egg him, trying to find a chance to end this once and for all

"Yes, I am evil, and so are you all... Now, come at me, kill me. And I Shall do the same!" The man yelled, not realizing a blade went through his chest.

"This is..." He touch the blade and realized that it went through his heart, his death was imminent.

"Rest Haise Sasaki, You've done enough, " said Yoshitoki Washuu as he withdraw his quinque and in the instant the blood poured out from the hole, the man known as Haise Sasaki fell to the ground. Yoshitoki sighed as he looked to the sky. It was a waste, a talented man with reflex to dodge bullet and enough power to hold even the SS-class alone. And now look at him, lying on a pool of his own blood.

He was startled, however, when Haise crawled on the ground, refusing his death, his hand grasped for something he couldn't see.

"No... Not yet... I have to protect them... I haven't see him... grow..." a lone tear escape the man's left eye as he look and saw the silhouette of his loved ones 'take care of our son, Reiko'

End Flashback

* * *

Despite the promise that he made, he couldn't convince Rieko Takahashi(now Kaneki) to come with him, she choose to have a semi-nomadic lifestyle. However, he kept getting in touch with Rieko who always had a topic to talk about, mostly her child. Ken Kaneki a.k.a Mukade, a hybrid who, unlike normal ghoul, capable of eating human food.

Rieko's choice to eat human food in order to weaken her body not only made it possible for the hybrid to be born, it also made him closer to human than any other ghoul. It all changed however when ten years ago, Rieko finally met her end to a genius ghoul investigator, Kishou Arima. Ken Kaneki himself fell off the grid, never to be seen until three years ago. It was then, in 2nd ward he finally unleashed his fury upon the young ghoul investigator, somehow attaining power beyond imagination of most ghoul in so short of time. It made Yoshimura remember Eto. Both of them were the offspring of a human and ghoul and both of them were too consumed by their revenge. One to the world and other to Arima Kishou.

"Hope that Mukade guy won't come here, sound like a trouble" Enji made a comment, which made Yoshimura awake from his thought.

"Let's not be worried about such a thing and continue our job," said Yoshimura, still with that kindly smile he had on his face.

* * *

15th Ward, Kaneki's apartement

Ken Kaneki was not happy. His carefully planned fight with Arima was being interrupted by an unseen element. All of his traps were being triggered by some masked fellow who called themselves member of Aogiri Tree. He knew Aogiri Tree and he knew the rumors, but he didn't care. He never want anything to do with them so why did they bother him? Oh well, at least he took a souvenir. The gecko guy's right hand, sans the accessories which he threw into his face before leaving. It's been a long time since he ate a ghoul, maybe now they taste better.

Kaneki jump through buildings before arriving on his apartment rooftop. He used his window to get in as he couldn't risk people saw him all bloody, not only for his safety but also his neighbors. Like previous nights when he came home after a hunt, he was greeted by his scarce furniture, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there's somebody inside, somebody who will try to kill him. He held his breath, waiting for whatever it is that will come and test their luck, his ears were foolproof however and he knew that he was alone.

Alone, he hated it. He hated this apartment, it made him remember the apartment his mom used to rent. At that time it was alright,he had mom, and she was all that he needed. She's a great cook, a really cool teacher and also the best mom in the world.

He walk to a shelf, take out two pictures and gaze at them fondly, letting a smile slipped through his always frowning face. These two pictures were the only proof that he had mother and father. One picture showed a man and a woman who look happy as the woman touch her enlarged stomach, the other picture was the most important to him, it showed a little boy with his mother, smiling from ear to ear as his mother carried him with that tired smile that she always had.

He couldn't really remember his father, the only thing he remembered was a vague face that maybe made up of hundred people he met. But he remembered his mother, to him it was only yesterday her lips kiss his forehead. But then he start to remember that day. The frame of the photos almost cracked as he hold back his rage, letting it retreat into the deepest recess of his mind

"Patience Kaneki, you'll get him later" Kaneki talk to himself as he put back the photos back to where it was. Deciding that he smells too much he went to the bathroom and clean himself of the blood.

After taking a bath Kaneki he ate the hand he collected from an Aogiri member, almost vomiting when his taste buds touch it.

'Guess they never get better, huh?' Kaneki hold down the urge to vomit

10 years ago, he wouldn't dare eat flesh, his mother always told him that to eat human food is a blessing, now he knew how true it was. As his cannibalism grow, the taste of food become disgusting to him and at one point, smell of human become so mouthwatering. He couldn't hold himself, he killed his first human victim 5 years ago, eating her down to the bone as he tasted his mom's food in the woman. He smashed the skull, eating the strawberry jam that sit underneath, chewing on her intensines as it taste like sausage, drinking the blood as if it was the finest drink he ever taste, and then after he finished he realized that there's no turning back. He graduated as a true ghoul, except for his right eye that stay human, even after eating so many people, human and ghoul alike.

He finished his dinner and washed the plate. Then he sat on a couch and turned on the TV only to saw the report about his little mischief in the ghoul club was being shaded by an even bigger attack by binge eater in Aqua Building. Funny, the death toll should've lessened if the CCG didn't focus too much on him.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who was eager to kill the other .

* * *

Writer block

The concept was taken from tokyo ghoul re. In this story kaneki's RC count was lesser than 800, but then a series of cannibalism made him lose more of his human-like characteristic.

To my one and only reviewers, thank you for the ideas.

Adding a scene for chapter one and repairing some mistakes, but not all of them.


	3. Chapter 3 : Puzzle and Warning

CCG 1st Ward(Headquarter)

At CCG headquarter a certain special-class investigator was reading reports he gains from his subordinate about the latest attack done by Mukade. The man was tall and white haired. His gray eyes were scanning through the reports with the help of his glasses. His face had a very apathetic expression, he was hardly impressed, these reports were not informative at all. Like most investigators he was used to wearing suits, even when he was hunting ghouls. This time, however His jacket was hanged and his tie was loosened, he wouldn't admit it but the reports were frustrating.

This special-class investigator was known in the ghoul world as CCG's Shinigami. At the mere age of 16 he was a 3rd class investigator and in less than a year he was promoted to 2nd class investigator, then he defeated the SSS-classed One Eyed Owl in his/her third attack, and later he killed an SSS-class ghoul who goes by the alias Kamakiri. All of these accomplishments were done without leaving him as much as a scratch. Then come the ghoul he himself named Mukade, and this young ghoul came to him wielding a quinque he just took from one of the investigators, and in their brief encounter leaving him a cut right under his right eye. Then when the ghoul was on the brink of death, he ran away with the quinque he just stole. Leaving the investigators with a big question mark, why would one attacked one of CCG's branch office, alone, just to steal a quinque? Why he attacked Arima Kishou on his first glance? Why did he need a quinque? So many questions were in the mind of the investigators who participate in Mukade's attack on the headquarters.

But two things were clear.

First, the quinque Mukade took wasn't randomly selected. He took several quinque but he discards it in the end. He abandoned a powerful quinque in exchange for the plain Bikaku quinque like Tsunagi, why? That particular Tsunagi was one of the old quinque with kakuhou taken from a very average ghoul in the past, he had no relationship whatsoever so why this Mukade want that quinque?

Second, the ghoul was connected with the Kamakiri, the Rinkaku kagune he wield was too similar to Kamakiri's to be just a coincidence.

These questions made Mukade his first priority, topping even the One Eyed Owl, he wanted to know why. He wanted an answer. It's become his new hobby, to track Mukade. He was so addicted to it, he gradually focusing on that one point only, to meet SS-classed Mukade once more.

Since then Arima had been working hard, trying to uncover the secrets and puzzles that was Mukade.

He was still signing the reports until there's a knock on the door.

"Come in, " said Arima, he was so engrossed in reading the reports that the rookie investigator who knock was hardly recognized.

"What is it?" Arima didn't have time for formality.

"Arima-sama, Mukade's trail had been found, a civilian said he was hiding in an apartment in 15th ward"

Arima stopped reading, his right hand was slowly travelled to his cheek, right under his eye as a smile crept into his emotionless face. Arima retrieved his jacket and his white overcoat. Then he threw two briefcases into the rookie, who barely catch it with his trembling hands.

"Let's go"

"But Arima-sama, i haven't been to any field investigation before, " the rookie was trying to make excuses, he knew the Mukade reputation and he didn't know if he could risk his life.

"Congratulations, you just got your first field investigation," said Arima as he left his room, leaving his rookie companion to catch up with him

* * *

Two investigators were walking after eating at a restaurant when a phone call from headquarters halted their movement. One was a thin and old looking man with a long white hair. His sunken cheek gave him the appearance of a corpse-like creature. Ironically, it made him look like ghouls in folklore. He wore the a suit covered by a gray coat an investigator would wear and like others, he carried a single briefcase that house his quinque. The other one was a tall young man with black hair and very muscular and athletic build, he wore the same attire as his partner with the addition of a necklace with a silver cross atop of it

The old man asked his partner "Amon-kun what is it? is it the new quinque i ordered?" the old man was grinning from ear to ear, if other people saw that they would shit bricks.

His partner shook his head, making the old man shrunken a bit.

"No Mado-san, apparently Mukade's location has been found, he's hiding in an apartment in 15th ward, Special-class Arima is leading 0 squad there as we speak" Amon answered.

"Mukade, huh... Let's go Amon-kun, if we're on time we might be treated a very wonderful performance" spoke Mado as he walked to direction of 15th ward, he had coveted Mukade's Kagune since the first time he attacked the headquarters, a rinkaku kagune which could be detached like ukaku and hardened to a koukakou level, oh that kind of weapon might be enough for him to kill One Eyed Owl.

"Mado-san why is it that special-class Arima so excited whenever there is a news about Mukade?" Amon asked as he followed his partner.

"Don't you know, Amon-kun? I'm surprised you haven't known it already. Mukade is known as the only ghoul capable of making Arima bleed" Said Mado casually, as if it was everyday news.

Amon gasped in surprise. Arima, bleeding? The most powerful investigator that CCG has to offer? The one who defeat One Eyed Owl?

"Relax amon-kun, it was only a tiny cut under his right eye, Mukade himself was forced to retreat after Arima made him bleed half to death" said Mado informed him.

* * *

Kaneki's apartment in 15th ward

'Investigators are on their way to you, please come to 20th wards and met Yoshimura, we could provide you a place to lay low'

A note under his door told him that someone had come and leave without him noticing. He lived on the highest floor, not many people come around here and it made it easier for him to sleep, he's very keen on noise.

'Whoever it is, this guy is good' thought Kaneki as he went to his cupboard and produce a backpack and a duffel bag. He went and put anything essential inside. Clothes, books, a journal, the photos and his laptop. He also put in his duffel bag a certain item, Tsunagi, his father's quinque. Now without the briefcase he had to find scabbard for it.

'20th Ward, Yoshimura. Could it be he was Yoshimura of Anteiku?' Kaneki still had conflicting thoughts. He knew that this could be trap, but from what he heard of Yoshimura he's a really nice guy, catering the weak and whatnot. Without him 20th ward wouldn't be as peaceful as now. Rumor has it that Yoshimura's lackeys weren't to be underestimated either, at least one of them was SS-rank. Why would Yoshimura want to bring him there? He was chaotic, he wouldn't follow the rules and he would only bring chaos to the very place.

'It's not my problem, if he wants me there, then he has to follow my rules' thought Kaneki. He chuckled as he opened his door, he had left a few surprises for any ghoul investigator who would search this place.

A few deadly surprises.

* * *

Writer's block

Thanks for the ginger apps man, it's really helping

I'm trying to describe the situation in the story, but my vocabulary is not that extensive so I have to practice it a little bit.

So... i had planned to make Kaneki met Yoshimura in this chapter, but I got so lazy... Oh, and it's Yomo the one who left the message.

Adding a scene for chapter one and repairing some mistakes, but not all of them.


	4. Chapter 4 : Fat and Terrorism

20th ward 3 days later

Touka Kirishima, a student, a waitress, and a ghoul. Everyday after school she went to Anteiku and work there. She loved doing her job, except when there's a college student tried hitting on her and she had to pretend she was a shy and kind girl. How she wished she could bash their skull to the coffee cup, no wait, Yoshimura would be angry and it's a waste of coffee. Totally not worth it.

It's not anyone's fault though, Touka was cute to say at least (for someone who didn't know her). She had a dark blue hair that she cut short, except for the ban9 that cover her right eye. Her eyes were soft blue, like blue you saw in the ocean right before storm coming. She had a smooth, white skin. But almost no one alive knew the smooth part, most of them found themselves six feet under after they knew that.

Touka was cleaning the table as the bell rang, and as today there's not a lot of customers, Enji and Irimi was training together down below. She was ready to welcome the costumer. The one who opened the door, however, was a mailman.

"I'm sorry do we have, Mr... Yoshimura here?" asked the mailman as he read the receipt before his eyes found Touka's "Or maybe just you are enough" the man gave a small smile, a token of goodwill.

"Yes?" Touka almost yelped as she heard Yoshimura's voice right behind her, sometimes the old man was too quiet for her liking.

"Mr. Yoshimura, there's a package for you sir. Please sign it here" the mailman gave the receipt to Yoshimura, then he turned his gaze to Touka and wink at her. Touka sighed as she hold back an urge to punch him right in the face, and here she thought he was a decent man.

"You can stop the act now, Mukade, there's no costumer here" Yoshimura's eyes opened, showing Kaneki his kakugan.

"... What?" Touka couldn't believe what she just heard.

If Enji was here he will get a heart attack.

* * *

The break room

Yoshimura and Kaneki hadn't talked as Touka brought them coffee. The atmosphere was tense, Yoshimura wasn't smiling and god knows how scary he was if he wasn't smiling. Mukade's face wasn't the playful tease he had shown her before either.

"Why, " Yoshimura asked first, his eyes opened (again?!) complete with his Kakugan.

"Why not? She's cute" Kaneki had turned his head to Touka, who didn't know how to react, on one hand he looked harmless but on the other he is The Mukade. Kaneki had wanted to continue playing the fool a bit, but Yoshimura still looked at him with that reprimanding gaze, only for him it was a threat.

Kaneki's left eye turned black, a sign that he wasn't one to be threatened, even if it's done by a stronger being. Now Touka was flabbergasted, so the rumor was true, Mukade is a one eyed ghoul.

"Why did you do that, now they will actively search for you"

"That's the idea, old man. Now they will actively search for me and Arima..."

* * *

15th Ward, Mukade's Extermination Operation (Three days ago)

The whole cavalry was here, even those who have no business in the area end up looking over, waiting excitedly at the prospect of seeing the ghoul that made Arima bleed. Amon and Mado too went there, but they didn't join Arima in Mukade's extermination group, instead they were told to wait outside with others. They had been told to circle the area just in case Mukade went past him. Arima went with his own team, the squad 0, and several other squads. The rookie who carried his briefcase had excused himself and Arima understood, after all this is Mukade they were talking about.

It was one hell of an excuse for an apartment. Trash littered the floor, broken windows, even the stairs looked like they're about to collapse. A fitting place for anyone named centipede to hide. One by one the squad were scattered in every floor, just in case Mukade hiding in another room.

13th Floor

The informant said that Mukade/Kenzo(false name) live in room 1315, right from the stairs. Truth to be told Arima was confident that his skill and training would be enough to take on Mukade, but here was his lair, in here was his rule, and being careful didn't hurt.

"Wait here, " Arima told them to wait. They were hesitant, but Arima wouldn't have that. They were not ready for something as unpredictable as Mukade. Even the One Eyed Owl move with logic, but not Mukade. For a kick he was ready to break his leg, for victory he was ready to lose his head. Facing such foe would require a certain amount of reflex, the kind of reflex that only he and 3rd rank investigator Juuzou Suzuya had.

Arima walked slowly, waiting for Mukade to come out and attack him. For Mukade to attack him head on would be advantageous for Arima, it means Mukade had nothing to hide. Arima twisted the door handle and, not surprisingly, it was unlocked. Arima went in cautiously, waiting for any ambush from Mukade, but nothing came out.

'Seems like he already knows we would be here' thought Arima, leaks from CCG wasn't a new issue. There are times when one need money and influential ghouls could buy their loyalty/information.

Arima gave a sign and immediately they search the area. Arima himself looking around as he saw the almost empty apartment. A small CRT TV (who the hell still used this) a couch, a small table, and an empty shelf were the only thing that filled this room, leaving much space that had been decorated by dust. Upon further inspection the shelf wasn't empty, a tape recorder with a note on it that said 'play me' was waiting. Arima pressed play as the voice of Mukade filled the room.

"Yo is this your random CCG investigator or is this Arima Kishou? Whatever. Arima, you're a CCG genius right? Do you know that I ate so many people this past two years i develop a hate for fat? They're greasy and they stay on the roof of my mouth and for a human flesh, they taste absolutely disgusting!" Mukade stopped to take a breath.

"Sick fuck" one of the investigators commented while the others agreed.

"So I always store the fats in the refrigerator until someday it was full, but I don't want to waste food so what am I supposed to do?" Mukade's voice was full of glee, and it didn't sit well for the investigators

"You know, I read a lot, and this one novel written by Chuck Palahniuk gave me an idea" now one of the investigators look like he knew something about it, Arima would have to ask him later.

A deafening silence filled the room as Mukade didn't talk for another ten second and Arima almost thought that the tape had stopped, until Mukade uttered his goodbye.

"Did you know that you can make nitroglycerin from fat?" Arima's eyes widened as the tape stopped, the world slowed down as he warned his squad.

00:00:05:231

"RUN!"

00:00:04:057

This is the first time Arima actually panicked, and in truth he should have. The amount of dynamite Mukade prepared was not a joke, it could take out an entire floor and maybe more.

00:00:03:479

One of the investigators stumbled and he found himself being dragged by Arima to the stairs

00:00:02:783

Arima with his superhuman speed sprint towards the stairs. But no matter how fast he was, he couldn't reach it in time, not after that one second delay and the investigator in his arms.

00:00:01:672

He should have written his will.

00:00:00:000

* * *

"... won't let anyone else kill me, " said Kaneki as a cruel smile adorned his otherwise innocent face.

* * *

Author's note

Yes Arima, you should have

A goddamn Ghoul Terrorist, yeah fuck you too Aogiri.

Ding ding ding, we got a winner here, an explosion indeed. The idea comes from my love, when i say love means I go completely crazy, for Fight club. Edward Norton was a god in that amazing two hours of pure mindfuck.

Thanks to RE its hard to describe Touka, all i remember is Touka in re. Hmm...

Holy shit you're right! It does look similar, and I never read the story, what a world huh?

Told you the grammar is shitty

And why in the world of god you're talking plagiarism? We're writing a fanfiction for god sake.

Someone asked for numbers, here I am, the death and the devil.

There's a hidden card somewhere (not really hidden, no) and you should know what card is it, it's very easy to find.

How fast/how slow i update depended on my schedule, and yesterday all my class got cancelled so i have a lot of time, but not enough of time to edit it(there's never enough time to edit things). Maybe I continue in the holiday, when I have willingness to write, again.

Adding a scene for chapter one and repairing some mistakes, but not all of them.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"And what is the content of this box?" Yoshimura asked as he smells sweet fragrance that came from the box.

"Oh, that?" Kaneki opened it with his Kagune, too lazy to move his ass.

The box opened... Revealing... Soap?

"Soap?" Yoshimura and Touka were confused.

"Yeah, I make and I sell soap, how do you think I got money to pay my rent?"

"How much do you sell this?" Touka was genuinely interested, she had seen the soap on a mall, but the price was way beyond her reach.

"2000 yen a bar, " said Kaneki nonchalantly

"What?! How the hell it was so expensive?! What is the material? Gold?" Touka blurted out loud, for the moment she forgot that she talked to a one eyed ghoul who happened to be a terrorist.

"No, the critical ingredients for making soap is fat and the best soap comes from humans" Kaneki said eerily.

After that Yoshimura forbid him from making soap anywhere in 20th ward.


	5. Chapter 5 : Thin Lines

Aftermath

"Ugh..."Arima woke up on a chair, shaking up his head as he tried to concentrate. He found that he was bound to the chair inside RC cell-covered room. There's no light except from rifts between the walls. Upon further inspection he found out that his body was full of wounds and a shrapnel embedded itself inside his stomach.

"You know, I can easily kill you like this" Mukade rose from the corner of the wall, enjoying the powerful feeling he had right now, it's almost exhilarating. This must be what god felt, to hold power to end other's life at whim.

He's just the same as he remembered, scrawny looking kid, scars covering his hands, the medical eyepatch that covered his right eye, and the simple white mask. In his right hand was that quinque he stole from CCG headquarter. Arima almost couldn't believe that someone as harmless looking as him can do what he just did.

Then again that was the thought of most ghoul who fell victim to his quinque when he was 16.

'It's so easy, right, Kaneki?' a voice inside him speak with delight.

'But it's not the same' he thought as he looked at the weak human before him. It wasn't not the prized fight that he wanted, this wouldn't sate his need for vengeance.

"Then why waiting?" Arima asked back, not one to back down from a threat.

"Where's the fun in that" Mukade playfully asked back before his face hardened, " I remember you and your kind ganging up on ghoul and kill us with petty tricks(1), and now I show you that I can do it too and I can easily defeat you if I do... But I'm not... I'm not a coward like you fucks"

"So it's revenge" Arima muttered, his question finally being answered by Mukade's softened eye.

"No... It's justice..." Mukade's left hand grabbed Arima's chin, his Kakugan activated "I will come for you, say your farewell, write your will, because someday I will find you and I will take from you what you take from her" their conversation ended as Arima succumbed to his wound, losing his consciousness again due to blood loss.

* * *

Today, the same time Yoshimura met Ken Kaneki

"How is Arima Kishou's condition?" Yoshitoki Washuu asked the doctor

"He's truly a monster, a bomb like that hit him and he still could block most of it with IXA, although IXA's condition was..." the doctor start mumbling but he was cut by Yoshitoki

"Doctor skip them please i want to know his condition"

"Well, he got a concussion, broken right arm, punctured stomach, and torn muscles. But it was nothing we can't handle, he'll be back in no time"

Yoshitoki let out a sigh. Now that the news out that Arima got wounded again by Mukade, it will send ripples to the ghoul worldand the last thing that he needed right now were ghoul terrorists.

"Looks like someone just made it to SSS-rank"

* * *

Meanwhile

20th Wards

"So, now we got that out of the way, can you please tell me why you want to help me?" Kaneki asked the old man as he took a sip of the coffee that Touka made. 'Delicious' thought Kaneki.

Yoshimura sighed, thinking that what had happened couldn't be changed. Now Kaneki had done it it would be far too dangerous to allow him to live here, but he had made a promise.

Yoshimura turned his head to Touka, who understood the meaning. Touka went out of the break room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"I made a promise to your parents to protect you in case they're gone, but I can't find you until now" Yoshimura lied, his father asked him to protect both his wife and child, but Kaneki didn't need to know that. "After watching the news I had my employee track you and give you a message"

"Come to 20th ward and be provided a place to lay low, " Kaneki finished it. Yoshimura nodded.

"How do you know my parents?" Kaneki asked him again.

"Your father, Haise Sasaki was a gifted CCG investigator, strongest of his generation. Your mother was a ghoul codenamed Kamakiri – Preying Mantis, an SSS-classed Ghoul who had clashed with your father several times –" Yoshimura was cut by Kaneki.

"I already know that, i asked you how do you know my parents"

Yoshimura smiled as he replied, "True, but please bear with this old man for a while," causing Kaneki to snort at that statement.

"Yeah, old man," Kaneki snickered inside

'Old man my ass, even Owl will get all jittery if he's near you right now ' Kaneki keep this part to himself.

"It was what had been thought as the truth by Haise Sasaki's peers and most ghoul who made acquaintance with Kamikiri" Yoshimura stand up and walk over to the window, watching pedestrians passing by. "They had been in relationship since ten years before your birth, starting when they met right here, in this ward's high school, Kiyomi High School"

Kaneki was stunned by this information, he hadn't read about it. Even in CCG's record that he got from a certain bird never mentioned this.

"Haise Sasaki hailed from a family of fanatics, a family of Ghoul Investigator who look up to Washuu Clan, the very Clan that gave birth to CCG. They saw hope in him, hope that one day Haise would become the greatest and their family would be recognized" Yoshimura turned his head to Kaneki's direction "It's also safe to say that he was the one his family most disappointed with "

Then Yoshimura started his story about the late ghoul investigator.

* * *

Author's note

(1) Petty tricks refer to using CRC smoke grenade which Arima used to weaken his regeneration.

Fixing some simple mistake, like where is his eyepatch

Kaneki can make a simple RC barrier thanks to his Kagune's special capabilities, I think I have explained it through Mado in chapter 3

Kaneki never used a special mask, he prefer to use his medical mask&amp;eyepatch so he can pass as normal people and then WHAM, everyone is dead.

Adding a scene for chapter one and repairing some mistakes, but not all of them.


	6. Chapter 6 : Haise and Rieko

28 years ago, 20th wards

Haise Sasaki, 18 years old.

Rieko Takahashi 16 years old.

20th wards weren't the most peaceful place in Tokyo to live in, every ghoul knows that. Lately CCG invested so much time searching every nook and crannies, flushing out every single ghoul in this ward. They hunted them even in places one should feel safe in, such as educational facilities. Kiyomi High School wasn't an exception, no one knows if the janitor was an Investigator or a real janitor.

This was the result of a change in leader's regime. The new leader of 20th wards branch, Yoshiaki Sasaki. A man who embraced Washuu clan's ideals. Like The Washuu he only cared about his goal, no matter how much he had to sacrifice. Currently his ambition was to make his ward to be the most peaceful in whole Tokyo. On one hand the ghoul becoming restless and target the investigator, on the other the citizens could come out at night without fear that they would be hunted by a ghoul. But Yoshiaki didn't give a damn, he was ready to sacrifice everything, even his own son.

His son's name was Haise Sasaki, both his pride and his disappointment. Haise, who happened to be a fighting genius. Haise, who wished to live himself a normal life. Haise, who turned down CCG's offer to train in the academy. Haise, who wanted to go to Kamii. Haise, Yoshiaki's own source of endless headaches.

* * *

'I'm screwed' thought a young ghoul with a black and white praying mantis mask. She dressed in a brown robe, hiding the uniform she wore underneath. Her long black hair was blown by the wind as she dodged the coming quinque's projectiles."This is why I hate Ukaku" Kamakiri muttered under her breath. She leaped into the air with the help of her rinkaku, thanking her father for inheriting his flexible kagune. She ran into the alleyway where she thought she had lose them, only for a bullet to graze her cheek.

"Q bullet" thought the young girl as she felt blood trickle slowly from the wound, not yet closed despite her superior regeneration compared to other ghouls.

Then there he was dressed in CCG combat uniform, complete with the trademark gray coat that CCG's investigator used. His white hair were blown by the wind, revealing a set of gray eyes that Kamakiri found scary if not outright intimidating. He hold his bikaku quinque firmly in his right hand while the other one hold an M1911, filled with .45 caliber hollow point Q-bullets.

'Just my luck' Thought Kamakiri. He was infamous in the ghoul community. It was said that he already kill an SS-ranked ghoul at her age, while she was only S-ranked. They said that his second shot wouldn't miss. The difference was very big. She was a mere grave robber, eating corpses of humans and ghouls. She didn't have experience in battling investigator like him. Her fragile figure wasn't meant to fight, her only redeeming features were her Rinkaku kagune and the incredible regeneration that comes with it.

Left with no other option the S-rank ghoul unleashed her Kagune while her foe was not slightly undeterred by her show of power. Kamakiri made the first move, striking her thin kagune against Haise who dodge every single one of them while shooting her. One of the bullet was on its way to Kamakiri's skull, who instinctively swat away the projectile. Defending herself like that however, made a blind spot, which Sasaki exploited by slashing her left arm, leaving a deep gash that wouldn't heal.

He was ready for the next strike when the girl stabbed her kagune to the ground, which burrowed its way to underneath Haise. Haise was just in time as the kagune sprouted, saving his legs from being wounded or worse, severed. Haise shoots again several times while the girl wisely dodged, not wanting to give Sasaki the same opening. Haise closed their distance with his monstrous speed, his katana hacking away her kagunes. In an effort to strengthen her next attack she combined them and bring down her kagune to Haise, the tentacle's thickness won't allow Haise to cut it like before. Haise dodged the attacks that are coming at him while at the same time, admiring his opponents change. It's like he was fighting a different opponent. Haise created an opening by throwing his gun to the ghoul who instinctively repelled it with her kagune, then haise pulled out his second gun from his coat, shooting her four times. Two of the bullets were blocked by her kagune, but the other two had found their way into her shoulder and stomach, severely wounding her.

'I win' thought Haise. He knew it was only a matter of time, he always used hollow point bikaku bullets and it was perfect for foes like her as it neutralized their regeneration. Most rinkaku users were weak in constitution, without their regeneration they should be easier to subdue. His bullet not only halting their regeneration but also prevented it as long as it lodged itself inside the ghoul's body. That way, even if the ghoul ate in battle, the gunshot wounds won't close as the bullet was still inside.

She took a step back, trying to create a distance between them while Haise was closing in, like a predator who play with its prey.

'He's too good,' thought Kamakiri, panting as she wasn't used to being bled. she was too dependant to her regeneration and now she couldn't regenerate her stamina drained fast. She decided to unleash her trump card, one she had trained for a long time.

Haise watch in fascination as her kagune changed shape into something resembling grapes, but became alarmed when she swing her tentacle as the 'grapes' was detached from her tentacle, sending numerous bullet-like rc cells against Sasaki.

'Ukaku too? no, she used her Rinkaku tentacles, impossible' Haise barely dodged the cells, overwhelmed by the sheer amount

While Sasaki was busy dodging the bullets Kamakiri's kagunes sprout from the underground in linear fashion, forcing Haise to widen the distance between Kamakiri and him. Then, to his surprise, the kagunes tangled with themselves and the nearest buildings, becoming a web-like wall that Haise tried to hack away, but he found it sturdy like a Koukaku kagune.

"Damn it,"Haise sighed as his prey was no longer in his line of sight, his hand reached his earpiece, giving his report to the squad leader.

"Mission failed"

* * *

Kiyomi High School(one day later)

'Shit shit shit shit shit' thought Sasaki as he recalled his conversation with his father. His father didn't punish him that night, he only gave a warning. But this warning could shatter his future.

_"Don't fail missions again or you can say goodbye to Kamii University"_

And this was his last year, one more mistake and he'll lose everything. He would be enrolled into CCG academy, then he wouldn't have a chance for a normal, adrenaline-less life.

'I was too arrogant, I should have requested backup first' Sasaki regretted his past action, but it had happened anyway.

"Yo Sasaki!" said one of his classmate who also happened to be his best friend, Yuma Isharagi. Usually Haise was the first to greet, but his mind was too occupied that he didn't realize Yuma talked to him.

"Morning too, Yuma" replied Haise as cheerful as possible.

"You heard? Some freshman apparently accelerated and now he's in our class" Yuma sit beside Haise who still thinking about his father's warning.

"It's a she dumbass" the guy who sit in front of him turned, chiding Yuma.

"Well, SHE must be smart, seems like Sasaki's rank will fall this year" Yuma teased Haise

"Oh really, is that what you're thinking? Remember what he said in grade school when his grade fall? He said 'Sasarious will increase his effort 200 times' " said his other classmate imitating Haise. Sasaki laughed out loud as he remembered it.

"Look, there she is!" Said Yuma as the girl they just talk about walk to their class' door.

* * *

(Rieko's POV)

"Relax, they're just students" thought Rieko Takahashi as she walk to her new class awkwardly. She wasn't used to look at the more mature looking senior, especially the girls. It made her somewhat... Self-conscious of her own undeveloped body. She was small for her age, slender and more into the lean type. She had black hair, which she tied into a ponytail, and a very unusual set green eyes with red tint.

As soon as she arrived, she found herself being stared by most of the class. She handled it well. What made her heart stop, however, was the gaze of the white haired guy near the window. His gray eyes made her remember yesterday's battle.

'That Investigator!'

* * *

Author's note

Of course they're not just student my dear. Where do you think you're living in? this is 20th ward!(Dominic style)

oh well enough of that. Fast Furious 7 was good, but hell Paul Walker's CGI face is horrible as fuck, no offense Paul.

Hmm...Truthfully i was not happy with this chapter. I'm not happy in writing flashback, especially flashback concerning these two's past. Why? Because its too long! i should have start building kaneki's friendship with his new co-worker, his new place, and so on. Huff...

so sorry if you found this chapter much more half assed than usual, not only I'm not hyped while writing it, I am also struggling in describing their battle.

To those who might asked what is the significance of Bikaku.

If you remember Amon and Kaneki's last battle, Doujima which was repaired using bin brother's kagunes (Bikaku). Not only it hurt Kaneki but also stopping his regeneration. It was until Kaneki ( supposedly ) eating hide that he managed to regenerate. So i think Bikaku's kagune were natural predator to rinkaku not only because they're balanced in attack and defense, but because it also halt their regeneration. hope that explained it.


	7. Chapter 7 : Fake Owl, Centipede, Mother

**Yeah, I took the pussy way, screw me.**

**If any of you want more Reiko and Sasaki, be patient :P**

* * *

**Chapter 7** :** The Ghoul, The hybrid, and The woman**

Yoshimura and Kaneki was standing near the window, looking at the bystanders. Yoshimura had concluded his story and now he let Kaneki decide what to do with the information.

"I see," Kaneki sighed, there are a lot of things that his mind still digested that he didn't know what to say. He regretted indulging his gluttony, all to give a middle finger to CCG. He realized that he spit on his parents' belief, a belief that could save both kinds in the future. A belief that this old man beside him shared with his parents. But still, one question remained

"Everything that happened, happened for a reason, What's yours old-man?" Kaneki turned to Yoshimura, who considered telling him. He decided that one story was enough for the day.

"There is someone, one day I would like you to help her, " said Yoshimura cryptically but Kaneki didn't want to push Yoshimura either, He was in debt to him now that he knew the truth.

"So Kaneki, what will you do now that you have listened to my story?" Yoshimura asked him, hopefully he saved the Kaneki his mother always talked about in her phone call.

"I...I don't know" Kaneki admitted, He was convinced that He's a ghoul and as a ghoul killing human was normal, but now he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"I was a human, i could have lived a normal human life, perhaps then I could tell the world my mother's story. But now human see me as a monster, a ghoul" Kaneki turned his eyes away to one of the bystanders, a mom carrying her child. The child said a word that only his mom notice, but it was enough for Kaneki's sharp ear to hear them

"Mama" the woman's eyes widened as apparently it was the first time the child spoke. The sight hurt Kaneki, so he closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that tried to escape his eyelids

" Ghouls see me as a predator, cannibal, maybe when they know what I am then they will label me as an abomination like one eyed owl" said Kaneki before he opened his eyes, his attention was to the mother and child interaction, missing Yoshimura's slight flinch while doing so. He turned his head to Yoshimura for he couldn't bear seeing such image. It hurt him too much.

"I'm not a human, neither fully a ghoul. I suppose my category is abomination" said Kaneki,

"You can't be farther from –" Yoshimura hadn't finished, but Kaneki raised his hand a little, stopping Yoshimura.

"I'm not done yet, I know what you want to say old man, You practically said it to me all the time you're telling me your story" said Kaneki impatiently, "While I know it is the truth, I didn't account for the fact that I deliberately ignore the good in me in favor of ultimate revenge against Arima. Perhaps someday I can reclaim my human part, like you, have fostered humanity within your ghoul self"

Yoshimura smiled, 'stubborn like his mother', thought him. His effort paid off, he succeeded in fishing out Kaneki's true self. The one that he hide in mask known as 'Mukade'

"While I disagree with what you say about being neither human nor ghoul, I respect your opinion, Kaneki-kun"said Yoshimura while Kaneki raised one of his eyebrows, he never being called with suffix, his mother was an exception.

"Well... I guess I can stay here, lay low" Kaneki muttered, thinking how dull his life for the foreseeable future.

"Kaneki-kun, You're free to use this ward as your hiding place, but there are rules" Yoshimura told him the terms and condition, now that the Mukade problem are out of the window.

"Okay" Kaneki wasn't sure what Yoshimura tried to say. Well He wouldn't make bombs again, that's for sure.

"You're not going to kill humans" Now that was strange. Ghouls couldn't eat anything but human, the only other logical way of eating without killing must be...

"Are you people robbing graves here?" said Kaneki, a little worried. He had eaten something from a grave and he knew the taste wasn't just wrong, It was downright nauseating

"All will be explained, but for now you don't need to know" said Yoshimura dismissively "Second rule, and this rule is just for you, is that you're going to handle your appetite"

"Ok, that seems easy enough," said Kaneki mostly to himself.

"No, it isn't, you see Kaneki, you indulge yourself by eating like binge eater and by now, not only your psychology but your physiology must have changed. To reverse it you must control yourself, lest you kill humans, which violate rule number one" Yoshimura explained. There was time that even he himself indulge in overeating, but he was sure that Kaneki must have topped him by ridiculous degree, the attack on the club was proof of that.

"I see.." pondered Kaneki. He never thought of it that way before. But guess it's the same as the fat humans who indulge their gluttony. Their physiology change to match their insane appetite.

"I'll try my best" Kaneki gave his answer. Yoshimura didn't reply, but his expression was one that said 'I hope so.'

"Now that you will live here for the moment, You need to establish your human identity" said Yoshimura.

Kaneki wasn't sure he heard correctly, but he swore that Yoshimura's voice raised a little, it's as if He's... Excited?

"Well... I suppose I can work here? I don't have any working experience" Kaneki hesitated, he already gave this old-man enough trouble, but he really don't know what to do.

"Of course you can Kaneki-kun, but what young man of your age need is education" Yoshimura's lips curved upward, almost turning into a smirk.

"You mean school? You kidding? The last time i went to any school was 10 years ago" Kaneki argued to the wise ghoul. Ten years ago, elementary school, now he's 18, He didn't know shit about school.

"Not school Kaneki-kun, you will go to university" It wasn't a smirk anymore, it was an ear to ear grin, at least for Yoshimura's standard.

Mukade knew he's going to regret his decision coming here.

* * *

Another author's annoying note.

OK, I don't want to go and write that monster of a chapter(the chapter I skipped), i'll insert it as flashback every now and then

So Mukade's next challenge will be... Diet, and university life?

Nope, it was when they already have Kaneki they met Yoshimura


	8. Chapter 8 : Sanity and other problems

He's capable of using human fat to create and add saw dust and create Dynamite, without blowing himself up.

It's not as easy as it sounds people. The fact that he didn't blow himself up prove that he at least had the basic knowledge of it, by reading. He's a smart borderline insane genius.

And seriously, original (canon) kaneki has this superpower too!. He read and boom, little bit of practicing, and he's instant expert. Hair cut,dressing, makeup application, and martial art at an impossible rate, i swear he must be a genius.

* * *

Chapter 8 : A Tragedy, Certainly.

A couple were walking through dark and quiet road, content smiles decorated their faces in what would appear to be a wonderful night for them. The man, ever the gentleman (though this is his first time) walk his prospected crush to her home.

The girl stopped abruptly, puzzling the man. Was it not her wish to go home quickly? she said that she was afraid going through the dark street alone, never know what kind of monstrosity hiding there, human or ghoul.

"Is anything wrong?" The man asked, trying his best not to look at his drop dead gorgeous crush's chest. He's still a man after all, despite his decent manner.

"The truth is... I noticed Nobu-kun" said the purpled haired lady while closing the gap between them, her luscious lips was moving in a way that gave the man a lot of ideas. Most of them were quickly silenced by his own modesty, but he wasn't a saint, so he struggled between comprehending her action and his own imagination.

"I noticed you were watching me... And I" The lady pulled him into her embrace, her fingers trailed to the back of his nack, and her warm breath enticed him in more ways than he thought before.

"was watching you too..."

* * *

Kaneki's POV

Yep, it's official, I hate this place.

It is one thing to study every book that you may or may not need in the future

Or to become Barista.

Or when I have to dye my hair black.

But none of them are in any way, equal to the audacity of this girl, if you can call her that. Touka Kirishima.

Did I kill her friends? Murder her entire family? Left the toilet seat up? What's wrong with that woman?!

* * *

[flashback]

"You call this coffee? You call this Horseshit coffee?!" Touka screamed at Kaneki, right after spitting his first coffee right in the face.

"Well, sorry If I can't pulled it off the first time, I'm new here" Kaneki tried to reason, but she cut his excuse.

"You are nothing but trouble here, So if you can't contribute shit, Why don't you leave!" Touka turned around and stomped loudly, leaving Kaneki dumbfounded

[End flashback]

* * *

The nerve of that girl! I mean, sure I'm the new guy here, But doesn't mean she can bully me around. The Old me would have eaten her, consequence be damned.

Thankfully, Yoshimura relief me from that duty, at least for the next two weeks.

Now where were we? Choosing department? I wished Yoshimura had sent me to high school, it would be much much much easier.

Chemistry, is it that obvious? A ghoul terrorist enrolls himself into Kamii University's Chemistry department, I think I'll pass.

Medicine? I'll eat the patient.

Law? Nope.

Economics? I'm Marxist who am I kidding.

What is it that you want Ken Kaneki?! Decide, decide, decide!

Well, i still have a month to make up my mind.

Right?

Right?

.

.

.

.

Fuck Yoshimura.

* * *

3rd person POV

Kaneki stopped writing on the piece of paper and shredded it to pieces. He's not really into a diary, but sometimes when he was irritated, pressured and/or, insulted (and the condition prevented him from killing the fool who did it) he writes it down. He always makes sure of destroying them, can't have CCG know anything about him. Writing also help him focus on his problems.

Like how He still hasn't found a place to stay and Yoshimura insisted he lived for a while in Anteiku to monitor him for at least the next two months.

Bothersome old man, even for a SSS rated ghoul.

'At least I'm SSS rated too now' thought Kaneki humbly (smugly) as he remembered the news about his exploits on 11th wards and his former home in 15th awards. He vaguely remembered everyone's grim face and Yoshimura's frown at his (admittedly) childish grin.

Okay,back to problems. Education, home, hunger.

'I want to eat' thought Kaneki, holding his own stomach, hearing it growl slightly. Yoshimura had given him his rations, saying that for now he would be given 3 times a day, and then later, He would give Kaneki less and less until he reaches an anteiku's employee usual amount, which was once every five days. Still better than most ghoul. Weak ghouls who were too afraid of investigators usually only eat once a month. Three times a day of plate full of meat, however, was hardly Kaneki's standard.

'Hmm... What was it, my special ingredient for blutwurst?' thought Kaneki, then he cursed as he remembered that He no longer have stock of fat,fresh blood, or intestines. Sometimes he missed killing people and harvesting organs.

'Well, That's messed up'

'But I am a ghoul'

'Half ghoul you psychotic chicken shit'

'I don't have a psychosis'

'So you admit being a chicken shit?'

'What? No!'

'Having a conversation with yourself is a symptom of..."

'I'm not having this conversation'

'Fine'

Kaneki decided, for the good of his mental health, if He had any, that deliberately letting himself suffer from the sheer hunger wasn't an option, He need to curb his hunger.

Somehow.

Without human meat.

With no option left, Kaneki visit the only place where he could solve this problem. The most sacred room in Anteiku...

* * *

[Anteiku's (Decoy!) Kitchen]

Normally, There are only two ways for ghouls to fill his stomach, with their own or somene else's. Now, Kaneki wasn't normal. Half-ghouls (apparently) have a privilege in that they can eat human food, though it wouldn't curb hunger/addiction to RC-cells that came from their ghoul heritage (an extreme speculation on Kaneki's part, but he's the only one he knew so...)

Thanks to his memory of his mom's love for cooking, he learned it, if only for sake of nostalgia, a hobby. Problems arise after he start cannibalizing, Kaneki's overly-sensitive tongue made it hard, as their taste were enhanced to a degree it was almost inedible. He had to experiment with recipes by substituting the main ingredient with human's/Ghoul's meat,changing the amount of seasoning, or eat something plain like bread. But, even with all the trouble, He never let go of this hobby, even when he no longer eats human food, when he focused on eating ghouls.

Now, this hobby might help him adjust living in Anteiku.

A+ for Past Kaneki.

Kaneki prepared the necessary ingredient for making fried rice (the available materials were limited since Anteiku wasn't exactly a human establishment).Kaneki light up the stove and put a frying pan on it. Then he melted two tablespoons of butter.

"What are you doing?" Kaneki turned around,alarmed enough that his left eye darkened, only to be welcomed by the sight of Touka, who looked at him like he grown two heads. Behind her stand Yoshimura, curious expression filled his otherwise unreadable face.

'Ah, must be their enhanced sense of smell' thought Kaneki, envy filled his heart a little. Half-ghoul didn't have all their ghoul parent capabilities, or at least in his case and since He's the only one of his kind no one can object exchange, the rest of them was enhanced to an unknown degree to an extent that it might exceed true-ghoul, like his kagune. Then again, his mom was SSS-ranked ghoul, so it would be unfair to compare himself with normal ones.

Kaneki was impressed though, He was sure that his hearing was cut above the rest, and these people managed to slip past without alerting him.

"No wonder they could slip that note in my apartment' Kaneki mused, before going back to his current activity.

"Cooking, I'm starving" said Kaneki as he put the diced meat, beaten egg, onion and other seasoning in the frying pan. Then he scrambled them.

"You can eat human food?!" Touka's eyes went wide to the size of a golf ball, answered with Kaneki's slight nod.

"I can eat human food, but it's different compared to the times before I partake in... You know. Before, it was natural to me. After a year cannibalizing ghoul, my tongue sort of... Mutated and they started to taste too much, that's when humans start to smell... irresistable" Kaneki shuddered for a moment as he remembered his first time before focusing back on his 'food'.

"Thankfully, I can still eat them without any hazardous effect, though I have to tweak their recipes, " Kaneki finished his explanation while he added steamed rice (that he prepared before), soy sauce, and chili sauce. He noted that these sauces were so close to the expire date, a mistake that he would inform his colleagues later.

Touka and Yoshimura looked closer, as if in daze, while Kaneki was busy stirring the fried rice until he felt that it was done, then Kaneki put his food into the plate and hold it in front of them.

"Want some?" said Kaneki in an attempt to tease both of them.

Touka cringed in disgust, Yoshimura however, was polite enough to scoop some and gulp it, he even added chewing noise.

"Ahh the old drinking food trick, the satisfied expression is a nice touch" Kaneki commented on Yoshimura's performance, who in turn acknowledged by giving a nod, while Touka rised a single eyebrow at the odd interaction. She was more curious however, to see Kaneki eat human food. Half expecting/wishing Kaneki would puke instantly

Alas, Kaneki never managed to eat his creation as Enji Koma opened the door, bearing a shocking news.

"Rize Kamishiro is dead"

* * *

A/N : aint that a horrible piece of writing, I tried to repair it, but unfortunately I'm busy with assignment. never ever ever delay what you can do TODAY, You're not going to be so lucky tomorrow. This is the most important wisdom i draw from my experience being a third year accounting student. Like fraud, this tasks will turn into odorous excrements that will come back to bite you in the ass.

If any of you complaining, please do, but i can't promise that i will rectify them immediately. I start this story as an outlet for my imagination and I know I suck big time. English isn't my first language, but i find it easier to write in.

so if anybody want to help, be my guest.

until then

BloodyWinterSnow

PS : I deliberately made the title in the chapter inconsistent with the chapter navigation , I'm just lazy that way.


	9. Chapter 9: You Know What You Are?

Chapter 09: Not the Biggest Fish in Town

Anteiku closed early this day, or rather, It was after the last costumer gone through the staff hastily close it and turned on the TV. They were watching the news about Rize's death, or as the anchors said, Dr. Kanou's scandal in transplanting her kidney to her victim.

It wasn't that Anteiku had love for the binge eater. They, like most ghoul in the ward, thought that Rize would have brought trouble to their ward with her appetites. Kaneki himself was mildly curious of her kagune that some report said similar to him, so maybe she was a relative. Her pitcher plant-like behavior, though, made him wish she wasn't.

Still, Rize was an influential ghoul in the area, thanks to the sheer amount of feeding ground She had. Her demise was no doubt would stir the peace that Anteiku had worked so hard to maintain.

"Was the girl registered as an organ donor? Did you have approval from her family?"

"Did you let her die? As a doctor aren't you supposed to exhaust every option?!"

Barrages of questions were directed towards the doctor in charge, Dr. Akihiro Kanou, who insisted that Rize Kamishiro was dead the moment she arrived at the hospital.

Kaneki wanted to laugh at that, but keep it to himself. A S-class Ghoul died from a falling beam? Laughable. But still, Rinkaku has always been the most brittle of them all, despite its superior attack power.

Irimi and Enji argued how Dr. Kanou definitely knew she was a ghoul since he couldn't use a normal scalpel. Kaneki had other things in mind.

'Transplanting ghoul's organ, is that even possible?' Kaneki had read about ROS before. A disease caused by oversecretion of RC cells, what if this good doctor had condemned his patient to that fate? He had seen pictures of those with the disease in the internet, one of them was a gigantic kagune-like tumor sprouting from the jaw and groin, deforming the areas in the process.

Kaneki couldn't help but being strangely hungry at the image, He's still (half) ghoul after all.

Not surprisingly, The poor man's dead. The good doctor said that they did everything they could, but in the end he couldn't be saved. The odds was already against him from the start, having punctured organs and all that.

Poor, skewered bastard.

Touka, surprisingly (this is usually Yoshimura's job), was the one to put an end to the television, the arguments, and Kaneki's train of thought.

"Are we going to talk about this or the fact that Rize's death may cause trouble in our ward?"

Rize, when she came to the 20th wards, began sporadically taking other's feeding grounds. She beat the shit out of anyone who didn't comply with her demands, if her mood was good. If her mood was bad, well, do the math. The only one standing between her and total control of the ward's feeding grounds was Anteiku.

"Now Rize's dead, everyone will rush to take her feeding ground" Irimi murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And Doves will sniff the bloodshed that follow, hmm..." said Enji, earning himself Irimi's light punch to his shoulder.

Yoshimura, who was just sipping his coffee while watching the news, place his cup on the table.

"I'm afraid that due to this news the ward will be in a period of turmoil. All of you will periodically patrol the area, to prevent any unrest. Tell everyone that Anteiku will be the one who divide her feeding ground" Yoshimura gave the order.

* * *

Few Days Later...

Kaneki was in front of a store, almost puking from drinking from an instant coffee a guy recommended to him

"That bastard, If he shows his face in front of me again, I'll choke this down his throat"

Today is his shift, where he patrolled 20th ward to prevent or arbitrate disputes that happened from vacuum of power. He stopped at a store where he bought coffee, only to be introduced to the horrible instant a guy introduced.

The half ghoul angrily threw the can into the trash bin, washing the aftertaste with the water he brought from Anteiku. After calming himself at the thought of completely wiping the floor with the guy's entrails, He continued to patrol the ward, enjoying the night. 20th ward isn't the best place for night life, not like that of 4th ward, which was near completely uninhabitable for ghoul. Then again, he always able to pull human life off convincingly. He's half human after all.

But 20th ward was a peaceful ward. Even the ghouls are more or less cordial with each other. Well, except when he told them who he was, after his little stunt in 11th ward's only club that is reported safe for human, the area become more dangerous than a middle east battlefield. Aogiri more or less conquered the place. It is understandable why everyone was so jumpy at his presence.

Kaneki's train of thought was halted when he smells blood in the air. Although it could be just a feeding ghoul, but if the ghoul does it in another one's feeding ground then, there's possibility of fight between them, or worse.

Kaneki followed the blood scent, almost in a hurry. He still couldn't ignore his hunger. He knows that it was originated from his binge eating, but it didn't change the fact that he felt a little underfed at Anteiku.

* * *

The trail of blood lead him to a small alleyway with poor lighting. He knew the area, it use to be Rize's. The moment he entered it, he could hear the chewing noise of a ghoul eating a human. He continued, his footstep light enough for the ghoul to not notice his arrival.

"Who is there?!"

Well, shit. Maybe not light enough.

"I can smell you!"

So much for stealth. He didn't want to bother the poor guy who's eating like no tomorrow, but it IS his job to warn the bum.

Kaneki rose from the shadows, trying his best not to draw hostility from the ghoul.

"You Are?!" the ghoul almost choked on his own tongue when he realized who he'd talked to

"Do I know you?" Kaneki only raised an eyebrow at the Ghoul's frightened face.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, sir. I just... I'm so hungry and I..." The Ghoul lost his words and almost hyperventilating

"Hey, relax, and eat. This is not my feeding ground anyway, answer the first question" Kaneki tried to calm the ghoul, and it appears to be working. The ghoul finally took back his control of breath and look calmer now.

"Eh... My name is Kazuo. We met before, and you were... Eating Ghouls" Now Kaneki understood. He thought that Kaneki, as a cannibal, would try to eat him if he breach his feeding grounds.

"Relax this isn't my feeding ground, but as representative of Anteiku you should know that this feeding ground that belonged to Rize Kamishiro is under the management of Anteiku. We will be the one who distributes them, so don't you dare claim it as your own" Kaneki explained.

"Yes, sir" The Ghoul nodded his head way too many times. Now that business was done, Kaneki turned his attention to something as equally important.

"Well... May I have a bite?" Kaneki politely asked, its been a long time since he asked, usually he takes.

"Huh? S-sure... But just a little, I haven't eaten for a long time now" Kazuo wasn't ready for the request, but he knew better than to deny Mukade his share.

"It's Oka..."

"Boom"

A very rude leg kicked Kazuo's head, separating it from his shoulder and went past Kaneki, leaving him dumbfounded.

"Sheesh, I say, don't go having a meal on my feeding grounds," spoke the new ghoul whom Kankei recognized from the convenience store, who recommended him the damned coffee. "And now there's also another unwelcome guest"

The four eyed ghoul keep speaking about his kindness being his downfall and if he's human he could have eaten him. He's half right, but Kaneki doesn't have the mood to entertain the humor. Instead, there's three things flying around his head

1\. The bastard recommended him THAT DAMNED COFFEE

2\. The bastard killed Kazuo, a guy who just about to give him food.

3\. THE BASTARD (He) RECOMMENDED HIM(killed) THE DAMNED COFFEE (Kazuo).

If Kaneki had time he would have killed a thousand inmates from cochlea and their warden and made him bathe in it, just so he can christen him the bastard.

But he had no time for that.

He got a rage to settle down.

And what is not the best way to cool yourself down, if not by beating the shit out of the source?

"Now i get it, that's why you're buying coffee. But why only one of your eyes is red? Its kinda creepy. Anyway, this is my feeding turf so, get it?" The ghoul commented on his only kakugan, something that activated accidentally by Kaneki's anger.

The ghoul rushed forward, faster than most human's speed, none the wiser of his opponent's dangerous aura. His hand targeting Kaneki's neck. Kaneki wouldn't have that.

Instantaneously, before the ghoul reached his neck , Kaneki gave the ghoul a body blow. The ghoul's lung was almost empty after that. He kneeled in front of Kaneki, clutching his chest.

Kaneki returned the favor he gave Kazuo by giving a drop kick to the ghoul's shoulder, breaking some bones in the process.

"Hurghaaa..."

It was the most beautiful song in his ear right now, the ghoul's whimper. He didn't want to lose it anytime soon, so he beat the shit out of the ghoul. An elbow to the face, a few strikes to the torso, cracking the ghoul's arm bones, pounding his face on the pavement, and finished with him driving his face head first into the nearest wall. If Kaneki was in the mood he would have broken half of his body, but not today. The ghoul, no longer have the strength to stand up, fall face first to the ground.

It was at that moment Kaneki remembered his duty tonight, so he warned the ghoul.

"This is your feeding turf? Fuck You" Kaneki held the ghoul's head by the hair so his eyes can meet him "This is your feeding turf when ANTEIKU said it does, until then you are nothing but a pathetic worm thinking you are the biggest fish in town. You want to know the truth? You're just a dirty ghoul, a fucking vulture"

"Bas... Bastard...Wh.. Who are you anyway" the ghoul still had some energy to curse him, but he could feel his consciousness fading.

"Me? Well, I'm the guy from Anteiku. Mukade, you punk" With that, the poor ghoul with broken glasses' mind fade to black after Kaneki's fist found their way to his face.

Now that he had the piece of shit out of the way Kaneki was going to eat the rest of the human when Touka, from above reprimand him for it.

"Are you going to break your promise to Yoshimura now, Mukade" Kaneki couldn't hide a slight flinch at Touka using his ghoul alias.

"Nope, I just forgot about that for a second, thanks for the reminder"

"Liar. I know you ask that ghoul some meat, and I know you would have eaten it if Nishiki didn't come and kill him" Touka's tongue now working like a knife, a sharp one at that.

"Ok, Yeah, I lied, Bite me. Go tell Yoshimura **little girl"** Kaneki challenged him, a bit childish, but Kaneki's wit was reaching its end with Touka always confronting him.

"Maybe I should, your presence brings nothing but trouble here. You're nothing but a pest!" Touka continued her verbal assault, completely belittling Kaneki's effort to change.

"Cut me some slack. I bring trouble? You could have helped before! But no, you let that piece of rotten meat kick the poor bastard's head! What say you, huh? In my opinion you're nothing but an entitled bitch" Kaneki strike back, on fire from Touka's relentless insults.

"You..." Touka was at lost for words. Kaneki only turned his back on her and prepared to leave. This made Touka even more angry.

"Get back here!" Touka roared as she used her speed as an Ukaku to kick Kaneki, but he dodged that easily. He was dropping his guard, however, so he missed some of Touka's kagune shard tearing through his right side, shredding the muscles. Kaneki, however, didn't budge as he let his natural regeneration kick in, healing the damages in matter of seconds.

"Is that it? You should have cut deeper" Kaneki taunt the ukaku ghoul. Touka resorted to hand to hand combat. Something that Touka soon found out to be fruitless attempts, as Kaneki was pretty good at that too.

Touka's spinning kicks always either meet Kaneki's arm or leg. He hadn't counterattacked yet, which only serve to increase Touka's anger and frustation.

"These arms can withstand getting hit by a car, do you think you have that kind of strength inside you?" Kaneki taunted the blue haired Ghoul. Touka answered with a side kick to Kaneki's solar plexus, but Kaneki grab her (admittedly smooth) leg and throw her to the ground. Then he proceeded to lock her leg with his while at the same time suffocating her.

"With training, A ghoul's body can be as hard as rock. But there's always a spot that can't be trained. For example, this part. Carotid Artery, It supplied oxygen to your brain. If i pushed it more" Touka's resistances gradually diminished with each seconds, "You'll lost consciousness. This is how a talented investigator subdues an average ghoul without quinque"

Suddenly Touka's kagune sprout and hardened, pushing Kaneki's body out, severely damaging his torso and part of his face. However, Kaneki didn't scream or shout, his eyes only slightly widened from shock before a smile found their way into Kaneki's face.

"Well look at you, you've got talent huh?" Kaneki's smile turned into a full blown grin as the damage quickly regenerated, red-like mist covering his chest "Fine, let's take it to the next level!" Kaneki roared and unleashed eight massive tentacles from his back as Touka can only watch in horror at what her impulsiveness had brought.

"Okay, that's enough, you two"Kaneki and Touka turned toward the source of the command. Yoshimura, still in his waiters uniform, his voice stern. Behind him stood a white haired man, his face was unreadable, but Kaneki had a feeling if things were to continue between him and Touka, The Man will rip his neck to shreds. Kaneki, hesitantly pulled back his kagune. The same happened to Touka.

Yoshimura only need to nod and the white haired man started working on the disposing the dead and then giving first aid for Nishiki.

"Now, let us go back, and talk like adults"

* * *

A/N : Lots of things happened and i never found enough time to write, so it took me this long to complete a measly 2514 words with the same half-ass quality. Good things happened though, my grade went up and up. wohoo. I'm sorry carlhurkman, for not fast enough. And sorry to you all.


	10. Chapter 10: 12, 15, 4, 13, 18

Unknown Location, 1st Wards

Arima Kishou, the legendary (almost) undefeatable investigator lies on his back in what appears to be a CCG owned medical facility. His body was mostly healed from the wound Kaneki and his bombs inflicted on him.

"Ah I see you no longer look like a hideous bag of excrement" a nurse opened his room's door and slide in. Walking to his bed with a feline-like grace, beautiful with a hint of danger. Not that Arima was one to back out from danger, he literally live inside it his whole life.

"And I see you're still a child" Arima quipped back, "What are you doing here? You know how heavy the defense in this area"

"Well you know me" The nurse removed her wig and let her long wavy hair flow unkempt. At times like this, Arima was thankful for his injuries, at least he had excuse to savour the moment.

'Always the wild one, huh' thought Arima, remembering the first time he met her. The first moment for him to pump adrenaline and for his muscle to ache. It was the first for many more that follows.

And like those stories he heard during his school days, the first one is always special.

"Officially I don't" Arima answered, half-hoping for his current companion to make a snarky comment, she never disappoint before and he was sure she'd never.

"Unofficially, You are a dirty old man who play with the oh-so-helpless-little-me, pedo alert" The 'Nurse' played along, sitting beside Arima before lying down and resting her head on his broad chest.

"You are not exactly helpless" said Arima, amused at her antics.

"But you admit to being a dirty old man?" that drew out a slight chuckle from Arima, who nuzzled at her hair, not wanting to ruin the moment with what comes next.

Alas, time is never on his side.

"I think I found him" Arima whispered, eliciting a slight jerk from her body.

"Are you sure?" the woman look up so her eyes can meet his, weighing his judgement, trying to find uncertainties.

She found none.

"Then begin your preparation, dear lion" her cold hands touch his cheeks, her eyes conflicted between glee and sadness, and she capture his lips. Soft this time, unlike their usual ritual of savagery. It last for a while, before her visage turned into a cruel and heart-breaking smile.

"For you shall become my lamb"

* * *

The break room

A heavy silence, not unlike those when Kaneki come to Anteiku the first time, swept the , Touka and Kaneki sitting silently as Enji brought them coffee and leave as soon as possible, no doubt to gossip with Irimi, Leaving behind the old man and two teenager glaring daggers at each other.

"Now, what happened at that alley " Yoshimura asked first, after taking his first sip.

"Nothing happened, we had a... difference in opinion on how to deal with that four eyes" Kaneki vaguely explained, beating Touka by a second, before he took his cup and drinking the coffee in one big gulp, not bothered by the heat.

Yoshimura's demenour didn't turn soft, not in the slightest.

"Kaneki-Kun, Touka-chan. Settling a dispute between co-worker doesn't need fists, or kagune for that matter" if that was a joke, he doesn't show it. Yoshimura had a great poker face, Kaneki had to admit that.

"This night prove two things. You have much to learn, including your entrance exam. Until then, Kaneki-kun, you will be with Yomo taking Touka-chan's special duty, Your shift for patrolling will be taken by her" Yoshimura ordered, answered by two nods from the teens before him.

"Kaneki-kun, please focus on your study for now and if you wish to know about the special duty, please speak to Yomo. He's the one who cleaned up your mess. Now, if you don't mind I want to talk with Touka-chan alone" Yoshimura dismissed him

"Sure, Old Man" Kaneki get up and leave, while Touka's eyes trailed at his back.

Yoshimura waited several minute to make sure they were outside their hearing range. Yoshimura then asked Touka to speak what happened, of which Touka immediately told him everything, leaving behind a sighing Yoshimura.

"Touka-chan, please refrain from antagonizing Kaneki-kun. Otherwise He will revert to his old ways" Yoshimura sighed again, this time much deeper. His age is catching up to him.

"But Yoshimura-san, You saw what he'd done to Nishiki! That was hardly a giving a lesson, He crushed him!" Touka argued, a little pissed at Yoshimura's defense of Kaneki

"I can see that, I do. But you must remember, only days ago he blow up his own apartement and killing dozens of humans and ghouls alike at a club. I'd say what happened tonight was improvement to what he use to do" Yoshimura explained patiently

"So far i saw that he managed to control himself. But you chose to fight him, wound him with your kagune, making his RC-cells even lower, its no wonder he's back to his old murderous self"

"But Yoshimura-san, it shows what he is! Unstable, uncontrollable, why are we inviting him here? Doves will come to us in an instant!" Touka almost shout, exasperated by Yoshimura insistance for Kaneki to stay, despite all evidence.

"I'm giving him a second chance"

"He had it!"

"I'm giving him a third!"

"Well he doesn't deserve it!"

"If he doesn't deserve them, then I don't!" Yoshimura's voice raised several octave, surprising even the old ghoul himself. The moment of anger pass as soon as Touka heard it, leaving her with an old man she barely knows.

"I surely don't" said Yoshimura quietly, slumping in his chair, watching the two cups he never used.


End file.
